Computing devices may communicate with one another over different wireless carriers. Some wireless carriers may be suited for different communication environments or conditions than other wireless carriers. For example, some wireless carriers support fast communication (e.g., high bit rates), while other wireless carriers provide increased security or reduced pairing complexity (e.g., due to proximity ranges of the transmitters) relative to other carriers. Devices may switch between different carriers using an associated handover technique.